


Phil's Only One

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Phil's Only One

Phil and Rosalind were at the diner having breakfast.

Last night they had crossed the line they were dancing around and slept together.

It surprisingly wasn't awkward.

But Rosalind was curious about something.

All through the night, Phil kept muttering the name of a man.

"Hey, Phil, I have a question." said Rosalind.

Phil smiled. "Yes." he said.

"Who is Clint? asked Rosalind.

Phil's smile vanished. He knew she heard him having nightmares last night.

"Clint is my only love." said Phil in a cool tone.

Rosalind didn't question him further.

His tone made it clear the topic was off limits.


End file.
